Ironies
by SuvVira
Summary: Finer details on Su-Kuvira relationship. I respect Baatar’s character, so there’s no cheating in this fic.
1. chapter 1: Kuvira

Summary: Finer details on Su-Kuvira relationship. I respect Baatar's character, so there's no cheating in this fic. Notes: It's my first time to write fic, please be patient with me. Feel free to comment or chat me for any corrections or suggestions you might have for a newbie writer. Thanks

Chapter 1: Kuvira

She never thought those words could hunt her down. Five years of being in prison , those words stung like it was yesterday, hurt her more than anything . "Did she really mean it? How could she say such thing?" As years went by, never did she saw the woman who meant the world to her. Sure she scarred her, plotted behind her back, turned her son against her and many more. Did numerous things that caused her to hate and despise her, but never planned to harm the Beifongs, threaten but harm. A few months after she was thrown to jail, the only Beifongs that visited her was Wing and Wei. But the visit was rather dreadful, it turned out to be the most horrifying visits she had after hearing the words "Take her out". Those were the exact words instructed to the twins. Sure the twins would have said anything to hurt Kuvira but this was different, it came from the very mouth of the woman she ever loved and will always love. She was apologetic the first minutes she talked with the twins but the moment she heard them say those words, she completely zoned out not realizing that the twins already left. Although she was treated as the most dangerous prisoner, placed at a maximum security and encased in a platinum cell, she still received that same rights with all the other prisoner. Visited by the Avatar every week in the last 5 years, she learned to eventually open and trust someone. She felt free to tell Korra everything, her rough childhood until the Matriarch took her in, from having nothing and being no one to being the Captain of one of the most successful and powerful City. Only one detail she would never tell, sleeping from a ragged bed to waking up beside the wealthiest woman in the entire City. All she could do was relive all the good and painful memorize she had. No day passed that she didn't think and desired the Matriarch would come. Being alone and locked up has taken it's toll, she would imagine the numerous times she was with her most especially their firsts. First night together doing nothing but just talk, first kiss, first sex, first I love yous, and first time they made love. It was all clear, she only chose to recall those memories and all the bad was a blur. These memories kept her alive, but she could never talk about it to Korra.

\-- In Zaofu prior to Aiwei's betrayal--

Not a day goes by that she hadn't showed her gratitude towards the Matriarch. She would go far and beyond what is required of her to make sure that the Matriarch would see her gratitude. She was always brilliant on everything. Being the best student, the best dancer, best guard and the best Captain yet. She was unlike any others, putting her work on priority, none had the same dedication and passion she had. Seeing all these potentials and skills, she became the Matriarch's favorite, her protégé. Aiwei himself vouched in her behalf to be the Captain of the guard, being the truth seer, he saw nothing in her rather than someone who loves her people and would put their needs first. With proper guidance, she could be a good leader, the better and improved version of the Matriarch. He saw that the Matriarch was eyeing on Kuvira to be her successor and he couldn't agree more. As the years went by, she realized that she was developing strong feelings for the Matriarch. She became more invested in her, having long and steady glances, having premature ventricular contractions every time she was with her. It all started when she became the Matriarch's personal guard. When she was on her, she would make sure to come an hour early familiarizing herself to the Matriarch's day schedule.Kuvira wasn't just a personal guard but also an assistant, the Matriarch relies on her. All those business trips, late night meetings, frequent dance rehearsals and conversations changed how she looked at her. They had this routine for almost a year and in that time was when she realized that she's already in love with Suyin Beifong. She understood that this love would only be one-sided. There was no plan in confessing her newly realized feelings. Days and days passed, she stood by her, reaffirming her loyalty by protecting the Matriarch everywhere she go. After 2 years of being her personal guard, she roused up to the ranks and became the Captain of the guard. She now has a larger scale of responsibility on her shoulders. Now, the Matriarch's safety wasn't her only concern but also the safety of Zaofu and all it's citizens. She was more involved with the City, having lesser and lesser time with the Matriarch. Sure she misses her, but she can't afford to be out of focus. Zaofu's security force flourished until Kuvira's leadership. She was indeed a natural.

After being more comfortable and adjusted with her new job description, she found herself being called in late night meetings with Su. During the first three months as the Captain, she only gives Su and weekly report but now she is called in almost everyday. Their conversations started from formal security stuff and eventually grew into a deeper level, they became more confident in telling each other everything. Kuvira enjoyed the Matriarch's stories, her adventures as a young and reckless teenager. They became each other's confidant. Holding the highest security position, she became her sparring partner. No one could be more qualified to spar with the boss, the strongest metal bender than the Captain of the guard. Five months ago, she started noticing the Matriarch glancing back at her. Despite her busy schedule, she never failed to ask how her day went. By now she was sure that her feelings towards the world leader was no longer platonic, she desired her more and more. Suyin became her weakness. Dancing was a passion they both share. Their dance rehearsals became more intimate, they would be the last ones to exit the studio. They became more comfortable with holding each other. Innocent touches became a way to marvel each others physique. Until holding was no longer enough. They felt in a rabbit hole, unable to break free of the lust and passion they had for each other. She was deeply in love with Suyin, but couldn't say if Su felt the same. She made love to Su, Su was fucking her. This was an arrangement dictated on Su's urges and convenience. But after having sex multiple times on almost anywhere they felt safe, Su's hungry and fast-paced kisses became deep and subtle, she begins to stay with Kuvira hours after sex, talking and caressing the young woman. Kuvira never expected that these feelings would ever be reciprocated.

\-- Book 3 after Aiwei's betrayal--

After all that happened, an almost successful kidnapping (all thanks to Pabu ofcoarse) , Aiwei's betrayal, Opal and the other Airbenders' captivity, Suyin and Lin's near death experience with P'Li, and the Avatar's vulnerability, she was more compelled to protect and defend the woman she loved no matter what it costs. After the battle against Saheer, she helped everyone to settle down that day. All the Beifongs settled in their rooms to rest after the gruesome day of fighting against the Red Lotus. Kuvira was the last to head to the Beifong penthouse to rest and call it the day. To her surprised, she saw Suyin sitting on the bed waiting for her to come out from the bathroom. Suyin crashed in her arms and sobbed, releasing all sorts of emotions she had, the fear of losing Opal, Lin and her life on the same day. Kuvira kept her ground and steadied herself so that Suyin could lean on her. This was the moment she realized that Su chose to come to her for comfort instead of her husband. She felt Su finally chose to be with her. She was stunned to hear her say, "I thought I wouldn't see you again, I couldn't bare the thought that maybe you'd not make it, that some Lotus members could be after you and no one else was there to help you defend the injured". She tightened her embrace on Suyin, kissed her passionately. If a kiss could somehow lighten Suyin from her pain, then she would be floating on mid-air by now. She leaned on the bed, taking in Suyin tightly until they fell asleep. Being the Captain of the guard means that she no longer could freely go with her on trips, she assigned three best fighters on Zaofu to guard the Matriach 24/7. She knew Suyin felt uncomfortable with a single guard protecting her, three was over the top. She was even more protective of her now that ever. She readied herself to protect the only person she ever loved and smite whoever dares to threaten or lay a finger on Suyin. After knowing that Kuvira had assigned three guards to accompany her, she didn't do anything but approved Kuvira's decision. This was her way of acknowledging that Kuvira isn't just doing this as a Captain sworn to protect her but as a lover, a partner hoping for her to return in her arms in one-piece.

\-- Prison--

Those were the memories she played back, over and over in her mind. She looses it when she thinks of Zaofu. Not sure if she could contain her grief. Su will always be her weakness. It's been five years since she last seen Su. She stared right through the door, slowly being opened. Yes, she's staring but can't seem to focus. Such irony, she would never have thought that Su would be her joy and greatest pain. Yet still, all she could desire for was this woman finally standing before her, Suyin Beifong.


	2. Chapter 2: Suyin

"Take her out". An instant thought evoked her mind as she waits for the cell door to open.

 **-5 years ago-**

"Su...Suyin….Suyin Beifong!" Puzzled by what her younger sister might be thinking, Lin called again, "Spirits...Su!" Su finally looked up to her older sister wondering why she was being stared intensely. "You..you zoned out again. Should I be worried? This happens everday." Lin looked at the Matriarch. "Nonsense, you've got nothing to worry about, I..I'm just tired. I..I'd better go now and rest " Lin nodded in agreement.

They were all tired after the ordeal with 'The Great Uniter'. For months they all have been working their assess off to restore balance throughout the entire four nations. With the Avatar's help the nations gradually regained balance and moved on from the trauma. Future Industries headed by Asami Sato made sure that the technological development was properly distributed throughout Republic City and the Earth Kingdom. After the coronation of King Wu, by which the Earth Kingdom was already been stabilized by the Great Uniter's efforts, he easily lead his kingdom to peace and harmony. In a 2-year time, the four nations has successfully recovered, progressed and moved on. Well, except for Zaofu. The world leaders has been worried on how Zaofu, the beacon of technology and wealth was being left out by this progress.

During the first year of 'The Great Uniter's' imprisonment, Opal moved back to Zaofu to help her mother run the City. Zaofu still was able to recover and progress but at a slower rate. There were so many things to do, much on her plate and the agony of putting her son behind bars. All these was caused by that woman. She should be angry at the person responsible for all these but somehow couldn't bring herself to it. After all she wasn't just 'that woman' , she was the woman she loved and will always love. The first year was the hardest for Su, she was easily exhausted and tired, but still is able to function and lead Zaofu. The citizens of Zaofu knew and understood that the war brought by 'The Great Uniter' has taken a huge toll on the Matriarch. They started to miss seeing the Matriarch patrolling the streets of Zaofu every single day. This was a routine they were all accustomed of her doing accompanied ofcoarse by the Captain of the guard.

The next year became more bearable. Suyin gradually processed and accepted all that had happened. She was coming around with the loss of both her son and her lover. She was able to slowly recover; could never move on but has come to make peace with her failures. As the second year ends after 'The Great Uniter's' imprisonment, she finally regained composure and resumed her role fully as the Matriarch. Mothering the City was something she couldn't afford to fail. She visited Bataar Jr. every week in Republic City's maximum prison but never gained the courage to even come close to the cell that holds her former protégé. All she could do was reminish the memory she had with the person she once knew.

- **Years back at Zaofu-**

She laid a close eye at the orphan she took in. She was determined to change this poor child's life, did every thing she could to offer comfort and help. As years went by, she saw how this kid grew up into a strong, talented metal bender, outshining all others. She was a natural, she saw herself in her. This kid both showed physical and mental excellence. Suyin treated her as her favorite, friend, confidant, protégé and even saw potential to be her successor. But she couldn't come in terms with the thought of being a mother to her. She was more like a mentor, guiding this young woman all throughout the years.

 **-Prior to Aiwei's betrayal-**

She noticed that her protégé frequently stares at her, well the only excuse she thought of was that her personal guard was solely protecting her. Instead of shoving the thought off, she was drawn to the fact there was something about this young woman that fascinates her. She knew that they both share the same ideals and interests, both attracted to order, discipline and power. She would find herself completely immersed and invested in their conversations. She was more than just a personal guard but an assistant she could no doubt rely on. Day after day, she would ask her protégé to sit in business meetings and come with her to business trips. She slowly exposed the younger woman to political affairs and consult her opinions on important decisions to be made for Zaofu. The young woman basically became her right hand.

Considering Aiwei's proposal, she studied the probability of appointing her protégé as Captain. There was no one more qualified for the position other than her. After all the young woman was the person she trust the most, appointing her would be a brilliant decision that would both serve her and Zaofu's interests. A month later, her protégé became more occupied with a larger responsibility as Captain. They had lesser and lesser time together. She misses their day to day routine. The newly appointed Captain still sits in business meetings but was no longer accompanying her in business meetings. She misses it all, their late night conversations, eating meals together, seeing the young woman everywhere she goes. Luckily they were able to establish a new routine suggested by the Captain herself. Each morning before heading to office, they would patrol the streets of Zaofu. Not only was this routine allowed the Matriarch to see the safety of the City but also was able to converse with the citizens as well. Suyin made sure that the Captain no longer had night shifts to accommodate their evening dance rehearsals.

Three months after the appointment, Su frequently calls the Captain to do security report almost everyday instead on a weekly basis. They started on formal conversations, then eventually having a deeper ones. This routine continued for a while until she finds herself staring and glancing back at her Captain. She realized that this closeness was becoming more and more deep.

Dance rehearsals was the main thing that eases her tension from work. Dancing was always her greatest escape from the pressure of being a world leader. She would stay a while longer after rehearsals to gather herself together and unwind before heading home, it always ,made her feel refreshed. This was also true for the younger woman. Suyin was always the one initiating conversations after conversations almost every night. She was intrigued by her growing fascination towards her protégé, dancing and holding her became a solace because it is when she felt that she isn't the Matriarch but a simple woman appreciated by another. Two years of this routine has indeed changed at how she looked at her. She found it odd to even think about her more often than before. But she couldn't shake the thought of her, the thought of Kuvira.

There was something more to these deep green eyes saying something she couldn't quite decipher. All she knew was she fell in love with those eyes, it makes her want to dream, makes her to want more. She felt an electric urge every time Kuvira touches her. Without a word she closed her eyes and leaned her lips against her. "I...I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking…" but was interrupted with another kiss. The kiss felt something, something electrical, something magical, odd but felt right. She can't find the strength to pull back from the kiss. Kuvira deepens the kiss further and further. She felt appreciated, felt loved, felt the world evolves around her. She felt Kuvira's pure emotion and love . The first kiss was a bliss, took her over the edge but the succeeding ones where rather confusing. "How can I want this? What could I possibly get from this?" All these questions weren't enough to keep her from wanting to see Kuvira again.

"We need to talk", she said, "In my office tonight". She kept pacing back and forth, glancing at Zaofu through her window. A knock was suddenly heard. "Come in!" she said. "What is this about?" Kuvira asked.

"Please sit, we need to talk". Kuvira took a seat in the couch across Suyin, but Su tapped the seat beside her signaling Kuvira to take the seat next to her. But before Kuvira could stand, she uttered in thin air the words "I love you". "I always have all these years". There was silence for a brief moment. Suyin gathered her thought, "I felt it. I can't give you more. This...this wouldn't be fair to you. I just wanted to make sure what I really feel". Suyin was stunned at what she just said, she didn't mean to be blunt and insensitive towards the woman who deeply cared for her. "Fair enough, it's hard to believe but I'm good with that". Kuvira looked away from Suyin. "All I ever wanted was to let you feel how much I love you, Su. This is enough". Hearing these words, Su gave in. She mental bended the doors shut. She mothered the City for so many years, sacrificed a lot, this curious conquest wouldn't hurt. All Suyin wanted was pleasure, pleasure she missed for years.

How could she say no, Kuvira was right in front of her, accepting and doing all her demands. She picks her clothes after sex and kisses Kuvira goodbye. Yes, this was selfish but come to think, this was a win-win situation. Kuvira would make love to Su, Su would fuck her. All Su wanted was to keep this civil, no strings attached. Their little secret continued, each sexual activity was dictated on Su's urges. Kuvira had no problem obliging knowing that as Captain she could delegate work easily. Months and months passed, Suyin found herself even desiring more. This lust was insatiable. As this arrangement went on, she realized that she was more involved in her and started to call this sexual innuendo as a 'relationship'. She made it clear to herself that love isn't and won't be part if this equation, this was just a fucking spree. But she was a talker, Kuvira was a great listener, a loop hole she failed to address. Nothing can be compared to a good conversation, this was a trait that made fall for her husband. She was seeing this same pattern with Kuvira and is terrified of admitting that she was already falling in love. How could she not, Kuvira never failed to make her feel loved.

 **-After Aiwei's betrayal-**

It didn't feel like it was almost a three-year relationship. The Beifong penthouse was offered to Kuvira on their 2nd anniversary and she's been living in it for almost a year now. What's even surprising is that Su chooses to go home to Kuvira. Happily goes home to Kuvira every single night. Even when they were disagreeing on something, they made sure that they wouldn't allow the night to pass without reconciling to one another, sleeping on each other's warm embrace. Three years felt like it was yesterday. She loved her more and more each day.

After the dreadful day fighting against the Red Lotus, Kuvira accompanied Su to her room in the Beifong mansion to rest. No matter how tired she was and knowing that Lin and some of the minorly injured air nomads slept at the mansion, she couldn't make herself stay. She had to be with Kuvira, although she was in her house, Kuvira felt home. Triumphantly building a City and a mansion single-handedly, who would have thought that home isn't 4 walls, it's two eyes and a heartbeat. And that was Kuvira.

The only people who knew of this arrangement was Suyin, Kuvira and Bataar Sr.

Note: There's more to come!


End file.
